Transport Heist
Log Title: Transport Heist Characters: Blast Off, Brawl, Sgt. Garcia, Grimlock, Onslaught, Snarl, Swindle, Vortex Location: South Central United States - North America Date: March 26, 2015 TP: Cult of Galvatron TP Summary: The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. Category:2015 Category:Cult of Galvatron TP Category:Logs As logged by Brawl - Thursday, March 26, 2015, 9:57 PM South Central United States - North America :Lying in almost the dead center of the southern half of the United States, most of the area here is taken up by Texas. Easily one of the biggest states in the country, Texas is a major hub for US industries dealing in electronics and information services. Most of the farmland is used for raising cattle and growing cotton, and many also serve as dude ranches for vacationers looking for fun living like a cowboy for a few days. Massive oil wells rise over the landscape as well, churning with oil-pumping power. Above it is the smaller, pan-shaped Oklahoma, which is also rich with oil and farmland. The states of Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and Texas (which make up the Census Bureau Division called West South Central States) are almost always considered the "core" of the region. Sgt. Garcia gets a report of nearby shenanigans, and drops back into the VAMP, putting it into gear and going to investigate what's going on. Could be Cobra. It's usually Cobra. Vortex just glued up a transporter rig to stop it Sgt. Garcia pulls in sight of the glued transport and pulls over again, watching through binoculars while he calls it in. Sgt. Garcia is on the side of the road in a Night Ops VAMP, watching a helicopter menace a transporter truck Grimlock is with slag at blackrock. Vortex says used his glue gun to 'stick up' a transporter headed towards the place, waiting for his combros to join the fun. Last Swindle heard, the Stunticons were having their own Demolition Derby somewhere in Russia. But he goes where Vortex has glued the transport, so he can hijack the contents. Brawl follows along behind Swindle, since usually Swindle gets himself into trouble, and then Brawl has to get him out of it by breaking things and killing people. IE: Fun. Vortex did his job stopping the truck, he doesn't really care about what Swindle does with the contents. He transforms and lands in front of the truck, using one of his rotor blades to slice off the top of the cab, then reaches inside to pull out the driver. "Ugh. Humans always feel so weird to touch. All squishy and soft." He holds the poor smuck up to face level. "How about you and I have a little chat about delivery routes...." The helicopter rises to become Vortex. Sgt. Garcia sees Vortex transform, and quickly gets on the radio to the EDC for backup. With luck, Operation: Dino Drop. =) Grimlock continues to 'guard' Blackrock, despite all the commotion Grimlock is not aware of the Combaticons..yet. "Me Grimlock BORED!" he bellows As if Vortex transforming wasn't bad enough, right behind him, in the air, is Onslaught. "What've you seen, Vortex?" Swindle is picking the truck clean, stowing the goodies in subspace for later. It's like a giant Bag of Holding. Brawl lands nearby, looking around for something to break. There is the sound of an prop plane soon audible overhead... Those current with aviation would recognize the aircraft as one of the cargo models, capable of carrying quite a large load. Even keener observers might notice the rear ramp is down... Brawl doesn't even notice. Vortex looks up for a moment as Onslaught thuds down next to them. "Just interrogating the operator, sir." He puts his thumb tip to the driver's chin, pressing just enough to force the human's head back without actually hurting him. Yet. "If the germ knows what's good for him he'll speak up." "This facility has a dozen different routes driven daily!" the driver blubbers. "I don't drive all of them!" The reason for the open ramp soon is apparent, as something HUGE leaps from the plane. Large cargo chutes open, slowing the decent of whatever it is. It's gold, red and grey/silver... bawoo? Dangling from the chutes is the dinobot Snarl, hind legs kicking, thagomizer swishing, looking very excited. And the weirdest part? Dinobots can fly... Brawl wanders into traffic, drawing his sidearm. Slag stares up at the skydiving dino. "Why him Snarl have parachute?" Grimlock looks up "Oh Slag!" Grimlock roars in horror "Him SNARL transform!" Other cars on the transit route back up and hightail it out of there as quickly as possible, causing a few pileups from which the drivers flee. Soon the only human in the area not being held by Vortex is a man in black and grey armor watching the Combaticons with binoculars from a black general purpose military vehicle. "Hmmm...Blackrock industries." Onslaught then looks up at the dropping dinobots. "BRAWL! TRANSFORM AND SHOOT THAT PLANE DOWN!" Brawl looks over at Onslaught uncomprehendingly. "Huh?" he says, looking right, then left, for a plane. Vortex glances up as Onslaught starts bellowing orders. "Figures we'd attract big, stupid ones." First, the human driver. "As for you, this conversation isn't done yet, so," he wedges the human into the glue he uses to stop the truck in the first place. "STICK around. Hehehehe..." And Brawl.. is being Brawl. "No you idiot," Vortex yells. "Planes are in the air!" Brawl oooohs! and looks up. Sees the plane. Transforms. Brawl folds down into tank mode, and brings up his massive cannon, rotating the turret until he targets the cargo plane. Brawl *BAMS* and fires a shell, which sadly falls short of the cargo plane. Combaticon Vortex says, "Well, Onslaught, if you have a plan for us being interrupted, now's the time." Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "What're you doing here anyways, Vortex?" As Brawl shoots his cannon off, Grimlock FINALLY wises up and lurches forward in surprise "Me Grimlock say there intruders! Dinobots, CHARGE... that way!" he points with his maw toward the Combaticons general direction as he begins churning his legs and rushing toward danger! Combaticon Vortex says, "Information. Easier to raid material transports if we know their routes." Long pause. Then a chuckle. "And I was bored." Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "Oh good excuse, Vortex. *he even sounds amused*" Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "all right, standard fighting retreat. Brawl, Swindle, take point. Vortex, Blast Off, get your afts in the air." Combaticon Swindle says, "gotcha" Combaticon Vortex says, "If nothing else, Swindle has probably cleaned out the back by now... Oh, -gladly-, sir." Combaticon Swindle says, "all cleared" Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "MOVE IT, SWINDLE." Combaticon Swindle says, "I'm coming, i'm coming" Brawl rotates his turret again as the Boss radios orders. Combat formations. This he understands. He tracks forward, going right over a few cars, putting himself between the Dinobots and the other Combaticons. Combaticon B-Naught Blast Off says, "My "aft" IS already up in the air. *haughty sniff* ...I am currently up in orbit. Should I descend and prepare for combat, Onslaught?" Snarl finishs his airdrop, in a rather unorthodox manner. Four loud 'pinks!' are heard, as the dinobot stego cuts away the chutes, and drops in, creating a crater... and perhaps catching somebot under his feet! Combaticon Stealth Brawl snerks. "Just shoot 'em from up there. BANG!" "RAHR!" Slag growls, as he charges at Brawl full tilt, steam coming out of his nose and flames coming out of his mouth. Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "We're going to need you, Blast Off. We need Air support since we're up against the dinobots." Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "if the dinobots get stupid, we form Bruticus." Combaticon B-Naught Blast Off says, "...Yes, of course you do. I am... well, I'm ME. ...Coming down, then. I shall arrive in approximately 4.67 breems." Once not distracted by his little plaything Vortex takes better note of the situation. "Time to get down to the real business." He takes off and transforms, swiveling in the direction of the oncoming Dinobots. Air support he can do, even if he'd rather get up close and malicious. "You lugs are going to wish you'd stayed extinct!" He fires off some deterrent fire, though it's pretty hard to deter a Dinobot. Vortex lowers to become a deadly looking helicopter. >> Vortex misses Grimlock with Laser . << >> Snarl fails his generic combat roll against Swindle. << Swindle acks as a huge Dinobot lands right in front of him! He slams on his brakes to avoid hitting the giant stego! >> Swindle succeeds with his generic combat roll on Snarl. << Blast Off makes his way down from planetary orbit, wing elevons shifting as he points his nosecone back down to Earth. Earth. Ugh. How mundane. he'd rather stay up among the stars. But orders are orders, so down he comes. Finally in sight of the others, the shuttle is still just a brown and purple speck in the sky. His scanners sweep the area. << Onslaught. Blast Off here. What are your orders? Shall I pick off some of these Dinobot ground-mucking ruffians? >> Brawl sees Slag charging straight towards him, and aims his main gun right at the Dinobot, waiting for him to get closer and closer before *BAM* opening fire on him. >> Brawl misses Slag with Thermal-Shells . << Grimlock pulls up short as laser fire streaks past his shoulder. As he digs his clawed feet into the ground to try and stop he completely rends the ground underneath him, causing large rut. Grimlock fixes his angry gaze on the Vortex and as his crimson optics flare with ruby light they emit awesome eye lasers! >> Grimlock strikes Vortex with Eyelaser . << Snarl blinks as he hits the ground, resorting his optics, when he's nudged rather hard in the side, the 'attack' heralded by a cloud of dust and gravel, and squealing brakes. His head swivels to look at the offending vehicle, debating if the car is indeed a threat. Snarl realizes the car that just 'rammed' him is indeed hostile, and roars cutely yet threateningly at Swindle! Slag somehow manages to dodge the shell fired by the Combaticon, and he lowers his head like that bull in Bully for Bugs, snorting and getting ready to toss Brawl into the air with his horns! >> Slag strikes Brawl with Head-Butt. << Transforming as the rest of the Combaticons begin to retreat, Onslaught turns into his battle station mode and barks out order to Blast off while firing a sonic stun at Slag. Onslaught lowers and lengthens into a mobile battle station! >> Onslaught strikes Slag with Sonic-Stun . << >> Slag temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "Blast Off! Fire on Slag! Everyone else form up. be ready to form Bruticus!" Sgt. Garcia sees the Decepticons attack, and obviously the Dinobots need the help of a human! He gets behind the rifle mounted on the front of the VAMP, and opens fire on the helicopter above. Combaticon B-Naught Blast Off says, "Understood" >> Night Ops VAMP misses Vortex with Ballistic . << Combaticon Stealth Brawl says, "Uh, OK, boss." Combaticon Swindle says, "got it" The Dinobot actually stopped, what do you kno--oh, it wasn't because he was -hit-. The Combati-copter veers to the side, but not without Grimlock's eyebeams sheering along his fuselage in the process. Then -another- shot comes at him, forcing him to nose up before he's even stopped the previous movement. Let's see a jet pull off those moves! "I see some bugs still haven't learn their place. Allow me to educate you!" He pivots in place, and lets his own ordinance finish doing the talking, throwing up plumes of dirt and rock as the line of fire swivels towards the truck.... >> Vortex misses Night Ops VAMP with Ballistic . << Combaticon Vortex says, "All this attention over one truck? The Autobots must really love their squishies." Combaticon Cmdr Onslaught says, "Seems that way, Vortex. Let's see how much they like it." Swindle acks as the Dinobot menaces him, so he puts in full reverse and heads towards Onslaught's position in order to form Bruticus! Blast Off descends further down towards the battle below, sweeping in a swift arc above the others (though maintaining a distance from everyone, naturally). Upon receiving his orders, he aims weapons on Slag just as the Dinobot strikes Brawl. Onslaught goes in for a shot as Blast Off's engines grumble with a loud *huff* at the attack on his teammate. << You will regret that, Dinodolt. >> He fires! >> Blast Off strikes Slag with X-Ray-Laser . << Brawl is hit with Slag's hard, spiky noggin, and is flipped right over on his side. "Ooh - you're going to pay for that!" he yells, transforming into robot mode. Seeing Slag stunned by his boss and then blasted by Blast Off, Brawl does the honorable thing - he kicks Slag while he's down. >> Brawl strikes Slag with Kick. << Brawl then joins Onslaught, ready to merge to form Bruticus.